


Sleep Well, My Angel

by angelofbenignmalevolence



Series: Tumblr Writing Prompt Challenges [4]
Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Gen, Mentions of hospitals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28709946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelofbenignmalevolence/pseuds/angelofbenignmalevolence
Summary: Gordon is exhausted. Something is troubling him into staying awake. Virgil is about to find out what that is.
Series: Tumblr Writing Prompt Challenges [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828801
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	Sleep Well, My Angel

**Author's Note:**

> A fic requested by tumblr user its-lovelyhappycollection based on the tumblr post found at https://angelofbenignmalevolence.tumblr.com/post/639700388735549440/send-me-a-and-ill-shuffle-my-playlist-then . The request was "✨✨✨✨✨ with Gordon please." I'm sorry it was so late! I was a little stumped by the song that came up on my shuffle. I hope this is ok!

_'Cause you see the shelter as the storm_

_Holding wind to keep you warm_

_-Sleep Well My Angel, We Are the Fallen_

* * *

“Gordon, it’s time for bed.” Virgil’s voice left no room for argument. Gordon looked up from where he was crouched on the top of Thunderbird 4 inspecting damage from the last rescue.

“Just a few more minutes, Virg,” Gordon said, stifling a yawn. “I just want to—”

“No. No ‘I just need to’ anything,” Virgil said. “You’ve been down here since we came back from the rescue. There isn’t that much damage to four. Come on.” Virgil moved onto the top of Thunderbird Four and took a hold of Gordon’s arm, coaxing the already tired aquanaut to his feet.

“Hey, hey! Easy on the merchandise.” Gordon mumbled some additional protests, but he was powerless against Virgil’s guiding hand. Virgil helped Gordon to make his way to the elevator out of the hangar. Gordon leaned on the wall and looked at the ground. Virgil folded his arms across his chest as he watched his exhausted brother. The elevator began its ascent.

“You’re pushing yourself too hard, Gordon,” Virgil said, half entreating and half scolding. Gordon took in a deep breath. “What gives? What has you so worked up?” Gordon was silent for several moments.

“I’m fine, Virgil.”

“No, you aren’t,” he said. “Whatever is bothering you…you don’t have to shoulder it alone.” Gordon frowned slightly before letting out the breath he had taken in.

“You remember that rescue a few days ago? That yacht that got caught in that freak storm?” Gordon asked. Virgil nodded. “I can’t stop thinking about it. The water crashing up around the boat and the sound of the craft being damaged and coming apart at the seams….it brought me right back to the hydrofoil crash.” Virgil made a soft noise of understanding.

“You’re safe, Gordon,” Virgil said. Gordon shook his head.

“I know…” Gordon said. “I’m not scared of the crash. Or the rescue.” Virgil frowned, puzzled.

“Then what’s up?” Virgil asked. He thought he understood his brother, but he apparently had no idea how deep this went. Gordon shrugged.

“I just…I can’t sleep,” Gordon said.

“Why not?”

“Because….” Gordon said, hesitating before looking up at Virgil. “Because every time I lay down to go to sleep…all I can dream about is laying in that hospital bed. I hear the nurses telling me over and over again that I’m never going to walk again.” Virgil frowned. “If I push myself…if I go out on the rescues…I prove to myself that they were wrong. That it’s not just a dream. If I’m out there saving people, I’m not bedbound. If I’m exhausted, I don’t dream.” Virgil shook his head.

“You can’t keep working yourself to exhaustion like this,” he said. “It’s not a healthy way to deal with your fear.”

“I know, Virgil…I know…” The elevator made a soft _ding_ as it reached the living levels. He let Virgil lead him back toward his bedroom despite the looming dread. Virgil helped Gordon into his pajamas before moving over to tuck Gordon into bed despite his half-hearted protests. Virgil smiled, pushing the hair out of Gordon’s face before he kicked off his boots and moved to lay down with Gordon, who looked at him confusedly.

“They don’t let people stay in hospital beds with you,” he said. “And I’m due for a nap anyway.” Gordon looked a bit bewildered before he smiled and rested his head down on the pillow.

“Fine,” he said. “But don’t steal my blankets.”


End file.
